Vampire Baseball
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: Vampire Baseball scene from Twilight from Esme's POV


Ok guy's, I felt like writing this, I haven't abandoned my other stories, don't worry. Review, Favourite, Follow :) :)

Esme's POV

I heard Edward laughing.

"Was that Edward" Emmett asked. "Probably" I said.

Then Edward came around the corner so I got of the rock I was sitting on and walked towards them. "Was that you we heard Edward" I asked.

"It sounded like a bear choking" Emmett said.

Bella smiled at me hesitantly "That was him" she said.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny" Edward explained.

"It's time" Alice said, and as soon as she spoke, thunder shook the forest.

"Eerie, isn't it" Emmett said and winked at Bella.

"Let's go" Alice said, reaching for Emmett's hand and then running of toward the oversized field.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked Bella.

"Go team!" Bella said.

He laughed and played with her hair before running after Emmett and Alice.

"Shall we go down" I asked Bella gently making sure not to scare her, as she watched after Edward, mouth open.

She shut her mouth and nodded.

I kept a few feet between us, careful not to frighten her, and matched her pace. I wonder if she notices how careful I'm being around her.

"You don't play with them" she asked shyly.

"No, I prefer to referee - I like keeping them honest" I explained to her.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes - you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think that they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my Mum" Bella laughed, sounding surprised.

"Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts - did Edward tell you I had lost a child?" I

asked her, slightly saddened by the memory, although I didn't let it show.

"No," she murmured, sounding slightly stunned.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, poor tiny thing," I said sighing. "It broke my heart - that's why I jumped off

the cliff you know," I added.

Carlisle gave me a loving look from across the field and I returned it.

"Edward said you f-ell," she stammered.

"Always the gentleman." I smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he is older than I, in one

way at least" I smiled at her warmly.

"That's why I'm so happy he's found you dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone." I told her.

"You don't mid then" she asked me hesitantly. "That I'm... all wrong for him?"

Well, he's so against changing you, I thought.

"No, you're what he wants. It will work out, somehow" I told her, my forehead creasing with worry.

It has to work out some how, I know it will, I thought.

I stopped then, we had reached the edge of the field.

"All right" I call in a clear voice. "Batter up"

Alice stood up straight, motionless. She held the ball to her waist, and then with a flick of her wrist threw it, straight into Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike" Bella whispered to me.

"When they don't hit it, it's a strike" I told her.

Jasper threw the ball into Alice's waiting hand. She grinned and then her hand flicked out again.

This time the bat collided with the ball, making a crack as loud as thunder. The ball shot fast into the forest.

"Home run" Bella whispered.

"Wait" I cautioned, listening, on hand raised as Emmett flew around the bases.

"Out!" I called out in a clear voice. Bella stared at disbelief as Edward appeared from the trees, ball in hand, with a wide grin on his face.

The game continued, soon Edward came over to talk to Bella.

"What do you think" he asked, clearly excited.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through a dull old Major League Baseball again".

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before" Edward laughed. They are so cute together.

"I am a little disappointed" Bella teased.

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice to find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet".

He smiled at her. "I'm up" he said running off.

The game went on until suddenly Alice gasped.

I tensed and Alice and Edwards eyes met.

Edward was at Bella's side instantly.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," she whispered.

Everyone gathered.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice full of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before" she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her protectively. "What changed" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path" she said as if she felt responsible for what was happening.

I looked to Bella's face then quickly away.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edward.

"Less than five minutes. They're running - they want to play" Edward said.

"Can you make it" Carlisle asked, his eye's flickering to Bella.

"No, not carrying-" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting".

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three" she answered.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come" he said flexing his arms.

Carlisle thought for a moment.

Let's just continue the game," Carlisle decided his voice cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious.".

Everyone left to take their positions again.

"Are they thirsty, Edward" I asked.

He shook his head and a look of relief fell on my face.

"You catch, Esme" Edward said to me. "I'll call now".

I looked over to Carlisle as I took my position.

Bella is apart of our family now, we protect our family.


End file.
